Sigue al Corazon
by Cadelaria Fray
Summary: dos historias que suceden en una escuela y la única certeza siempre hay que seguir al corazón Nota de autora: al final de los capítulos voy a poner los datos de las canciones que aparezcan y los personajes principales son: Annabeth/Percy e Clary/Jace
1. 1 Lo nuestro Termino (Percabeth)

Lo nuestro Termino

(Percy Jackson)

**Sinopsis:**** avisó son mortales o si eres una nephlim la o el que está leyendo esto simples mundanos, Anabeth es la hija del importante presidente de los estados unidos y Percy es hijo de una familia simple, pero que pasa si Annabeth esta perdidamente enamorada (o eso es lo que cree) de luck el heredero de una empresa exitosa de cinematográfica y Percy está loco por Anabeth pero no quiere traicionar a su mejor amigo.**

**.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,.,** **.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., **

**Annabeth**** Pov: **

**-Cuando hablaremos?**

**-Ahora no estoy ocupado- dijo Luke (novio actual) de ****Annabeth**

**-Si no hablamos ahora yo… yo…-dije intentando decir algo razonable- TERMINAMOS**

**-No puedes hablar en serio- dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo del suelo de la casa de la chica - nadie termina conmigo me escuchaste NADIE **

**-pues entonces yo soy la primera ahora vete- si no se va explotare pensó**

**-Pues me voy pero antes…..-la agarro por los hombros y la beso, fue un beso corto pero dulce- así sentirás lo que te pierdes **

** Arranco su auto y se marchó.**

**Subió a su cuarto y busco en su diario una hoja en blanco y agarro una birome y escribió para desahogarse:**

_Antes quería callarme _

_pero hoy debo decir que _

_lo nuestro terminó _

_Que gran equivocación_

_Sé que ahora lo prudente _

_es borrarte de mi mente _

_y no mirar atrás _

_Me despido sin preguntarte _

_si quieres o no escucharme _

_de mí ya no sabrás_

**Annabeth**** se quedó pensando si hiso lo correcto, pero no podía pensar nada sentía que solo en un lugar podría estar en este momento.**

**Agarro las llaves del convertible rojo y se marchó, cuando llego a un bosque salto del auto y corrió hacia el bosque (encontrare mi refugio ahí será un buen lugar para pensar) en ese momento mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos, tropieza y cae arriba de un chico…**

**-estas bien?- es lo único que llega a escuchar antes de desmayarse**

**Nota de autora: bueno en realidad les voy a rebelar la canción en el próximo capítulo (jajajaja) así que como dije al principio no se enganchen con una y perdón por que el capítulo es corto**

_** Besos! **_


	2. 1 El nuevo (Clace)

**El Nuevo**

**(Cazadores DE SOMBRAS)**

**Clary Pov: **

**-Ni muerta saldré con esto-dije intentando no sonar asustada con esta vestimenta**

**-Clary tampoco es para tanto solo es un vestido con escote, semitransparente y corto de color amarillo tampoco es algo que usaría una B… **

**-No es algo que usaría su reina**

**-Hay vamos acuérdate que tu sales con el chico más popular del todo colegio tienes que ponerte a su altura**

**En ese momento me llega un mensaje de mi madre**

_¿Clary dónde estás? _

_Acordarte que tenemos visitas, volve para las 7_

**-Izzy me tengo que ir**

**-Porque ¿ahora tienes tantas ganas para volver?**

**-No, pero sabes que hoy vendrá un hijo de un amigo de mis padres**

**-Okey vete, y ten cuidado**

**-Oye no lo voy a dejar a Jace por alguien que ni siquiera conozco**

****.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,.,** **.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,.,****

**Al llegar a casa fui hasta el comedor y ahí encontré a mis padres con un chico alto, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos negros, además, estaba mirándome con una sonrisa que yo creía que solo Jace podía hacer de tal manera que se pusiera la piel de gallina.**

**-Hola mi nombre es Sebastián Morgenstern-dijo agarrándome la mano y dándole un suave beso**

****.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,.,** **.,.,., .,.,., .,.,., .,.,.,****

**Después de eso necesite refugiarme en mi habitación a escribir las cosas buenas que descubrí estando cerca de Jace (eso siempre me ayudaba a calmarme en situaciones algo… embarazosas)**

_Nadie sabe esto _

_Pero conocí la música por ti _

_Se que si pudieras _

_Pelearías mis batallas tu por mí _

_Vences la distancia _

_Y es tu amor lo que jamás se va de aquí _

_Tienes mi corazón…_

_Te amo y te amare _

_Y a ciencia cierta sé _

_Que nuestro amor Ni con el _

_Tiempo va a desvanecer..._

**Nota de Autora: y... que les pareció a diferencia del anterior capitulo en este les dire la cancion estelar de este capitulo es _De nuevo de Paty Cantú._**

**_Besos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lectores no he muerto *se pone a saltar como una loca* ya en serio no he muerto solo es que ¿Ustedes conocen Wattpad? Bueno es un sitio en el que escribo y las historias que hay aquí las iré subiendo allí mi usuario ahí será CandelariaGc y tendré una fotito de una bailarina así que les invito a seguir leyendo las locuras pero… ¿profesionales? Historias allí, si no tienen ganas de hacerse una cuenta no importa también se puede acceder por otros medios.

Los amo y espero verlos por allí.


End file.
